The Elements
Those who manipulate the elements are in essence calling upon some combination or variation of the following four elements. Water Water is the element of steady change. Water is inevitable. It does not have the flare of Fire, nor the speed of Air, but due to the relentless nature of Water, it can be the most devastating element if used correctly. In combat scenarios, casters tend to focus the most on the icy aspect of Water, for its usefulness in non-violently incapacitating enemies. On a spiritual level, many druids consider water to be a symbol for temperance and resiliance. Many pacifists choose Water as their patron element, due to its ability to defend a caster in combat without harming the enemy and its reputation for being a necessity for all forms of life. Water is the physical opposite to Fire, for the two cancel eachother out. Water is the philosophical opposite to Air, for Water is slow but absolute while Air is fast but fleeting. Creatures associated with water: *Merfolk *Naiads *Krakens *Water Elementals *Ice Elementals *Cuddlefish Earth Earth is the element of creation and growth. Earth is constantly in flux, with new creatures being born every day while old creatures pass on at a similar rate. The element of Earth is most strongly channeled through plant life, though it is believed that every creature has their basis in Earth, and that even the inanimate rocks have an energy that resonates with Earth. In combat, Earth is especially focused on the plantlife aspect of the element: it is primarily called upon to ensnare and crush enemies in various ways. On a spiritual level, Earth is considered a symbol for potential and growth. Students and sages alike choose Earth as their patron elements, due to the recognition that all things will grow and all things will eventually pass. Earth is the physical opposite to Air, for Earth is rooted on the ground but Air can go wherever it pleases. Earth is the philosophical opposite to Fire, for Earth is the element of creation and Fire is the element of destruction. Creatures associated with Earth: *Nymphs *Elves *Plant Monsters *Earth Elementals Fire Fire is the element of strength and destruction. Fire is power, limited only by that which fuels it, and the danger that it poses targets all aspects of life. Fire has the greatest reputation for being a dangerous, uncontrollable, and destructive element, and for good reason. In combat, Fire is used explosively, to cause as much damage as quickly as possible. On a spiritual level, most scholars consider Fire a symbol for power and conquest. For this reason, Fire tends to be the patron element of warriors, who consider themselves to be like Fire. Fire is the physical opposite to Water, for the two cancel eachother out. Fire is the philosophical opposite to Earth, for Fire is destruction where Earth is creation. Creatures associated with Fire: *Demons *Ifrits *Explosive Rodents of Unusual Size *Fire Elementals *Lava Elementals Air Air is the element of freedom and quick change. Air is elusive, and is channeled through winds, which are fast and flighty. Air is rarely considered a hugely threatening element. In combat, Air is used as a method of escape, with mages creating vast tornados to cast aside those who would threaten them and provide themselves with a chance to get away. On a spiritual level, Air is considered a symbol of freedom. It is often a patron element of travelers and adventurers, who much like the wind would not stay in any one place for an extended period of time. Air is the physical opposite to Earth, for Air is free while Earth is confined to the ground. Air is the philosophical opposite of Water, for Water is steady and absolute where the winds of Air change on a whim. Creatures associated with Air: *Venti *Dovekin *Bats *Air Elementals Category:Lore Category:Magic